


The sun and the light

by Shirohime



Series: Lu and Mikey [1]
Category: Abrahamic Religions
Genre: Gen, Soul Bond, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: One without the other is like day without night, summer without winter.





	The sun and the light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my humble and weird mind.

Everyone knew the Morningstar belonged to Michael.

They would be seen in the skies, passing through clouds in wild, almost feral flight, their wings a contrast of all absorbing black and blindingly bright white. 

Michael chasing down his twin and snarling at him when the other dared to speak up against him. 

They were marvelous on their own but together they were pure power and grace. 

Nobody dared to challenge them, save for the half hearted attempts of Gabriel. Nobody dared to even try to split them. 

They were always seen together; the cunning and the furious. Control and wildfire. 

Like two halves of a whole they complimented each other, completed the lacks of the other twin. 

Michael was known for being stiff, almost obsessive and dangerous, where Lucifer was cold and calculating, fire and ice keeping each other in check. 

Nobody saw them smiling or laughing when they were on their own. Though Lucifer had a reputation for cruel smirks and false bows. 

Without Michael, Lucifer was lethal. Ruthless and passionate, arrogant and ignorant of everything but his own opinion. He was a snowstorm, leaving behind broken bodies. The Morningstar loved playing mind games, toying with peoples emotions just because he could. 

Without Lucifer, Michael was a wildfire. Uncontrollable temper and explosive outbursts, aggressive punishments and banishments galore. Obsessive and close-minded and the perfect loyal soldier, never doubting never asking questions. He was magma, burning everything he touched to nothing but dust. 

Everybody feared them.

Nobody knew the truth. 

How Lucifer would soothe his brother's panic, that uncontrollable anxiety of losing control. 

How he would bare his neck to his trembling brother, kneel and expose the vulnerable undersides of his wings to his brother's mercy. 

How he would hold Michael at night, the only way the warrior would sleep at all. 

Lucifer was kindness when he was with Michael, just like his brother was love around him. 

Grace constantly checking on each other. 

Lucifer was the only one who understood his brother's mind, understood that he feared more than anything to lose the Morningstar, that Michael was plagued by terrible thoughts every night. 

Michael would go insane without his twin. 

His mind a constant rhythm of madness and the obsessive urge to keep in control. 

The warrior would forget that Lucifer needed him just as much. Needed the tender touch of fingers down his shoulder blades, needed the safety of black wings to allow himself to feel.

Where Michael was obsessive about controlling his surroundings, Lucifer was obsessive about himself. 

Many late nights they'd snarl at each other, both winded up, near blinded by urges they fought so hard during the day. They'd fight, clash like comets, a terrifying lightning show in the clouds. Both wore the scars with no regrets. They needed each other. To trust, to understand, to end in an exhausted pile of feathers and limbs after their fights, tightly embracing the other for fear of being left alone.

Lucifer would tease, would rebel against his twin, but never push past this invisible line that kept his brother anchored in sanity. 

Michael would punish, push and push his Morningstar to yield and obey, never by choice but by his obsessive mind. Only when he stepped over the line did Lucifer truly fight back. 

The other angels feared them, for they interacted on such a primal  feral basis. Snapping and attacking each other like vicious beasts, their graces too big for them to contain them fully. 

They trusted each other entirely and completely, the general and his starlight. But still, sometimes they couldn't stop. Couldn't stop clawing at each other, blood coating their bodies and wings, feathers disrupted and leaving them looking like hurricanes themselves. 

That was when Gabriel stepped in. 

Although not as close to his brothers as they were to each other, the messenger was soothing gold and caramel, a peace offering his grace. 

He was the only one who could step between his brothers and survive. Could flare his wings and demand they stop right this moment and not get his heart torn out with bare hands. 

Where Lucifer and Michael were raw wilderness, Gabriel was the slow drip of syrup onto warm pancakes. The thoughts of safety you have right when you wake up from a good sleep. 

Gabriel would scold them, although he understood his older brothers, and escort them to their nest. He'd made them lay down, their tempers already calming as the warrior would reach for Lucifer's hand to grip onto.

The messenger would watch with only affection in his eyes and groom his older brothers' wings, tend to their wounds until he could be sure they would not awake until the next day.

Everybody knew Lucifer belonged to Michael. 

But they belonged to each other as well as they did to heaven. 

They were destruction caught in chains. Chains that Gabriel kept in check, kept intact and therefore earth and heaven safe. 

They were the beginning and the end, and all that was between. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't figured out yet that I have a weird obsession with angels, I think you might need to take those cucumbers off your eyes.


End file.
